


More of a cat person

by OnlyOneWoman



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alcohol effects, Alternate Ending, Crack, Gunnbones, M/M, Not the real story line in Black Sails, Orgy, Sex Pollen, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Temporary Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fan fiction that doesn’t follow the real story line in Black Sails at all. Abigail Ashe has been rescued from Edward Low and brought to Nassau Inn by Captain Flint, in the company of Miranda Barlow. Charles Vane was saved from execution and Eleanor Guthrie still rules Nassau, without making too many terrible decisions. The Spanish Man O’War crew, led by Captain Flint, has just went ashore after a successful raid together with Charles Vane on the Ranger and Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on the Colonial Dawn. As Abigail Ashe arrive at the inn one night for a little night out, Max, Madi, Mrs. Barlow and Miss Guthrie tries to make the girl more relaxed and Anne Bonny brings a gift she’d better not have…</p><p>This is a (not requested!) gift to kaesaria, since her wonderful piece "Calypso's Blessing" makes me laugh so much every time I read it :)</p><p>Please comment if you like - I love comments <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaesaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesaria/gifts).



”To England – and her pathetic attempts to defend herself!”  
”To England!”

Silver’s mockery toast had the men laugh. They were back in Nassau, drinking at the inn and celebrating their latest prize. A quite large vessel, shipping tobacco and liqor to Berry Islands (”or at least they tried to”), Anne Bonny added with her devilish grin raising her cup to Rackham and the men cheered:

”To Calico Jack and Anne fucking Bonny!”  
”And to Charles Vane!”  
”To James Flint!”  
”Cheers!”

Billy was sitting with most of the Walrus crew. Well, technically, they were the Spanish Man O’War crew now, but it always took some time to get used to a new name. But it was most certainly harder getting used to to the changed partnerships, Billy thought. Since rescuing Charles things had changed quite a bit in Nassau. Well, to be honest the changes had began far earlier, the first mate had to admit. Now John Silver was married to priestess daughter Madi, who turned out to be a real fighter, Abigail Ashe lived with Miranda Barlow and seemed to accept her new life quite fast and the Captain… well, James Flint was who he was, but these days his anger seemed to be at bit more calm. Neither Billy or Silver had to constantly keep watch over him quite as much. A huge difference, not to mention a tremendous relief to both men.

In other things, much in life was quite the same. Raids, fights, bad and good weather, a continuing work to stay ready in case of an English invasion. Nassau was safe for the moment, in the only way a pirate island could be safe: with anxiety, really good weapons and men enough to use them.

This night, how ever, no one seemed to think about these things. The liquor from Berry Islands were to be sold, of course, but there was enough booze for every thirsty man at the inn, and Mrs. Barlow, Ms. Guthrie and Ms. Ashe had taken to one of Max’s rooms, to get some time away from the men. Billy could really understand the need of that. Listening all days to talk about cargo, pussy, fights and tits bored him as well sometimes. Billy was just about to make Ben and John company – at least they knew how to talk about something else – when Ms. Ashe showed her head in the doorway.

”Oh, hello, Billy.”  
”Um.. hello, Ms. Ashe.”  
”Would you not like to join us?”  
”Thanks, but no thanks.”

She blushed. Billy hated when that happened, since it always made him blush as well. Boys, girls… it didn’t matter. Whenever someone else blushed, he did to and with girls it always ended up badly. Abigail Ashe blushed far more than could be considered healthy. Billy passed her, just in time to meet Ms. Guthrie, apparently on her way up to the girls with some bottle, clearly from their latest prize. She was in the most cheerful mode he’d ever seen her in.

”Hello, Billy Bones! Have you tasted something from the prize yet? Anne brought some real fine goods.”  
”I have not, Ms. Guthrie.”  
”Always so formal, Billy. Why don’t you come and make a toast with us?”  
”I’m not sure if…”  
”Well, I’m the ruler of this island and I order you to drink with us. You really need to be more relaxed in the company of women.”  
”Alright, one drink then.”

He followed Ms. Guthrie to Max’s room, where the other women sat, apparently in a very high spirit. Mrs. Barlow smiled at him and patted at the chair next to her.

”How nice to have some male company who actually knows how to open a book! Come and sit here, Billy! Tell me, have you read the latest book I lent James, or has he kept it all to himself as usual?”

Books was a harmless, yet interesting conversation subject. As they talked, Max brought forward the still unopened bottle from the prize and cracked it, as the women cheered. She filled every ones cups, but Billy shook his head and pointed at his cup.

”Gotta finish this one first.”  
”Suit yourself, Mr. Bones. Alright, ladies, to the Nassau fleet!”  
”To the Nassau fleet!”  
”To the Nassau fleet!”  
”To the Nassau fleet!”  
”To the Nassau fleet!”  


The women emptied their cups quickly and continued with the talking. Billy, already feeling uncomfortable with the looks from the Ashe girl, made an attempt to rise. Mrs. Barlow grabbed his arm and pushed him down.

”Now, stay a little while, Billy! You’re seeing those men all the time. Why not take part in a little female company?”

Abigail Ashe, who suddenly had moved quite a bit closer to the first mate, looked at him with an all but shy look. Billy swallowed.

”Well, I guess I…”  
”You must be a really good worker, Mr. Bones. Those arms of yours didn’t come from drinking and loading guns, I imagine?”

Madi, John Silver’s woman, had snuck up behind him and was… _squeezing_ his upper arms! Billy put down his cup, he hadn’t touched the beverage, and looked around. At his left side, Ms. Guthrie was about to… _open her blouse and no one seemed to care!?_ In fact, Mrs. Barlow – the one Billy, together with Ms. Ashe, actually would expect a more virtuous behavior from – only kept starring at him, as if he was a piece of meat or something. The first mate rose.

”I’m sorry but I really have to go.”  
”But you’ve only just arrived! Please, taste the beverage. It’s very… _different._ ”

Ms. Ashes comment about the wine – or whatever it was – had the other women nod in consent and Anne Bonny took her hat off, beginning to flail her face.

”It’s really hot in here, Max!”

Ms. Guthrie opened a button in her blouse.

”Actually, it is. Maybe we should open the window.”

Billy stared at the five women. They were actually acting… _lewd_. All of them, in front of him! He slowly began to back away from them, with his back at the door. For some reason he didn’t want to turn his back on these women right now. Ms. Ashe looked at him with a disappointed – and alarmingly intensive gaze.

”Are you leaving us already, Billy boy?”

 _Billy boy?!_ The first mate stared at the five women, then at the bottle from the prize and before he know, Ms. Ashe threw herself at him, climbing on him like a monkey!

”What the fuck are you doing?! Get off me, woman!”  
”But I want you, Billy boy!”

Peeling off Ms. Ashe, only gave Madi the opportunity to grab his arm once again.

”We all want you, Mr. Bones, but I’m sure we can share you like sisters...”

That was it. Whatever was in that bottle, it had made the women crazy and Billy, despite not being keen on hurting women – especially not these women – drew his long knife.

”Don’t. Fucking. _Move_.”

The women froze and the very next moment, Billy ran as if he’d been chased by demons, out of the room and down the stairs, followed by the five women, screaming at him:

”Stay, Billy!”  
”Don’t leave us here, Mr. Bones!”  
”We need you, Billy boy!”  
”Come and get us, first mate!”  
”I’m sure John wouldn’t deny me your features!”  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction that doesn’t follow the real story line in Black Sails at all. Abigail Ashe has been rescued from Edward Low and brought to Nassau Inn by Captain Flint, in the company of Miranda Barlow. Charles Vane was saved from execution and Eleanor Guthrie still rules Nassau, without making too many terrible decisions. The Spanish Man O’War crew, led by Captain Flint, has just went ashore after a successful raid together with Charles Vane on the Ranger and Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on the Colonial Dawn. As Abigail Ashe arrive at the inn one night for a little night out, Max, Madi, Mrs. Barlow and Miss Guthrie tries to make the girl more relaxed and Anne Bonny brings a gift she’d better not have…
> 
> This is a (not requested!) gift to kaesaria, since her wonderful piece "Calypso's Blessing" makes me laugh so much every time I read it :)

A little while later all the men had, in order to prevent some very unfortunate events, barricated themselves in one of the brothel rooms. For the next fifteen minutes, nothing could be heard outside the room, but moans, screams and angry voices demanding Billy’s presence – and cock. The first mate was not amused at all. Some of the other men were thou, especially Vane.

”Come on, Billy! We’ve all seen your cock on one occasion or another. You can’t blame the ladies for craving.”

Rackham also teased him.

”Women are clearly mysteries to me, but I can assure you, they could have far worse demands than this, Billy. Right, Chaz?”  
”Definitely. Why don’t you just fuck them, Billy?”  
”Do I look like a mad person?”

Vane smiled diabolical.

”You look like a virgin, Billy.”  
”Very funny, Charles.”

Rackham looked anxiously at the door.

”Whatever was in that drink, it has to go off sooner or later, and if we don’t do something before that happens, we’re getting ourselves a fine little massacre here. Anne still has her knives on.”

The mention of Anne Bonny’s knives had everyone who was still smirking, stop it immediately. Blackbeard sighed.

”Why not just fuck one of them at a time, Bones?”  
”Because I don’t fucking want to!”

Rackham cleared his throat.

”The point is, Billy, you’re right now the only one here who can fuck all of them without risking your life. If I do it, Anne will slith my throat, if Chaz does it, Miss Guthrie will probably make our raiding quite difficult in the future. If John does it, they would kill us all for letting him near them.”  
”Hey!”  
”Don’t take it personal, John. We all have to keep to the facts here and the fact is, they already have reasons to hate you a little bit more than the rest of us. Now, if Flint would take care of it, I’m quite certain Mrs. Barlow would make his life miserable and by that also make the Spanish Man O’War crew fucking miserable – yeah, that’s right, James, you don’t have to look affronted.”

Rackham looked at Blackbeard for a second and just shook his head.

”Not even gonna suggest that, no…”

Blackbeard, looking quite amused, frown.

”You’re not as stupid as I first thought, Rackham.”  
”Please, don’t flatter me, Teach. It doesn’t suit you.”

Charles Vane smiled.

”He got you there, Edward.”  
”He did not.”  
”He kind of did…”

Flint sighed.

”Look, if you could stop your little insult competition, we are trying to handle a problem here.”  
”Yes! A problem you seem to think I should fix!”

Billy, now raising his voice for the first time, looked really irritated. Vane threw a curious look at him.

”There's only five of them and you’re a strong man. I’m sure you can last.”

Rackham nodded.

”And just to be clear, you’re the one they began to chase in the first place.”  
”I didn’t beg for it!”

Blackbeard chuckled.

”When it comes to Miss Bonny and Miss Guthrie I can’t blame you from wanting to escape…”  
”Hey!”  
”What the hell, Teach!”  
  
Rackham and Vane looked at the older pirate with an offended expression and Blackbeard just shook his head. Flint sighed once again.

”As I said, before Mr. Teach began to talk nonsense, we are trying to solve a problem here and I think we all would prefer to do that before things get even more out of hand. We don’t want men with narrow minds and loose tongues to start spreading the word that the ruler of Nassau, the inns mistress, the first mate – or in this case, first madam – at the Colonial Dawn and my oldest friend and her protégé are… how to put it…”  
”Mad and horny?”  
”Yes, thank you, Charles. Wouldn’t have described it quite like that, but by all means, thank you.”  
”You’re welcome.”

A loud thump and running steps interrupted them and Billy threw a horrified look at the door and then at Rackham.

”You did lock it, right?”  
”Of course I locked it, but do you really think that’d help at this point?”

Billy looked at his colleges, who all seemed quite amused by the situation. Except for Ben, of course, but that man hardly ever smiled. Billy coughed.

”What about you, Ben? You haven’t said a word yet. Everyone here seems just perfectly fine using me as some kind of fucking balm to their mad women. What’s your opinion, since mine doesn’t seem to matter?”

Everyone immediately turned to the quite man, who looked almost as uncomfortable with their looks, as Billy did with the women.

”I’m not the right person to tell you what to do. Neither is anyone else in this room.”  
”Thank you. Finally someone who doesn’t think with his fucking cock around here! Now, could we please try to figure out some way to get me the fuck out of these mad womens way?”

Silver looked at the door, which now was clearly under full attack.

”We could always build a better barricade.”

Rackham threw his hands out.

”With what? The door is thin and if anyone of us block it with our bodies, there’s a chance someone will get stabbed. We’ve already used a key, a table and all the chairs. And the bed won’t help, believe me. It’s quite fragile.”  
”Really? Who told you that?”  
”Fuck off, Teach. Go ahead and try your little insults on Anne or why not Max in this state, or any state, for that matter. Then we’ll see how witty you feel.”

Vane and Flint chortled. Blackbeard looked just as amused as before and turned to Billy.

”If I’m not mistaken, the youngest of them doesn’t belong to anyone in here.”

A heavy sigh, a snort and an ironic laugh were let out from Vane, Flint and Rackham. The latter twisted his mustache and batted his eyelid.

”The wise words of a man clearly as unused to deal with women as one could be and still possess a cock. What an interesting idea, that any of those women would belong to anyone… Why not wait for a little mermaid to come an bring as luck, while we’re on it.”

Flint suddenly hit his fist in the table.

”For fucks sake! Could we please focus on the issue here? How are we to get Billy out of here?”

Silver got a teasing look in his face.

”Actually I’m a bit curious, Billy. You seem awfully eager to get away with something most men could only dream about. And I can’t be the only one in here who’ve noticed the way Miss Ashe is looking at you. With or without this little brew.”

Vane nodded.

”She’s not really in my taste. A bit too innocent, but John’s got a point. You can’t fuck more than two of them at the same time, Billy, so why not take the chance to have your way with a couple of them? Max and the Ashe girl, perhaps?”

Rackham threw an anxious look at the door..

”With two less for us to handle, I’m sure we can solve this little problem in no time.”

The other men, except for Ben, nodded and Billy just snapped.

”Look! I don’t give a shit about how many of them you get to handle, as long as I’m left out of it. They’re fucking mad!”

The tall man looked at the window, then at Silver.

”How far down is it?”  
”How should I know?”

Everyone immediately turned to Silver and he rolled his eyes.

”Yes, alright! No need to point it out… I’d say about twenty feet, maybe a little less.”

Billy threw a glance over the room.

”Fuck… do we have any rope?”  
”We have some sheets, but I’m not sure… Oh, I see, you don’t want any advice…”

Rackham didn’t finish his sentence before Billy had began to tie the sheets together and attach them to the bed post. The thumps on the door increased and Ben swallowed.

”What’ll happen when they find out Billy’s gone? What if they find him?”

Rackham looked at Flints latest recruit.

”One of us should go with him.”

Ben threw a quick glance at Billy, who quite frankly began to look a bit panicked by now.

”I’ll go. Is there any place nearby were these ladies won’t find us?”

Flint scratched his beard.

”Oh, they’ll find you at any place here in Nassau, but there’s an old barn not far from Mrs. Barlows house, about a mile north-east or so. It’s quite hidden, but there’s an orange growth next by you can’t miss. You can get some food and water from her house.”

Billy, who’d just finished the sheet rope, impatiently went to the window and looked at Ben.

”Are you coming or what?”

Rackham chortled and tapped Flints shoulder.

”Your first mate sure is eager to get rid of some of the finest ladies in Nassau.”  
”Considering what state they’re in, can you blame him? You can take my horse, Billy.”

Vane laughed.

”We could always throw you to them, Jack.”  
”No thank you, Chaz. I’m not sure I could survive more than two of them, even if they’re not stoned.”

Silver frowned.

”Exactly what was in that liqueur?”  
”Fuck the liqueur, John and hold fucking door!”

Billy screamed it, frantically, as he climbed out of the window and disappeared, closely followed by Ben. The last thing Billy heard, was the voice of Abigail Ashe screaming:

”Where is Billy Bones! I need him inside of me right now!”

And Rackhams distinct, annoying voice:

”Well, here comes the cavalry…”

Billy found the horse and jumped up, Ben sat up behind him and the first mate pushed his heels in the horse.

”Come on, girl, get us out of here!”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction that doesn’t follow the real story line in Black Sails at all. Abigail Ashe has been rescued from Edward Low and brought to Nassau Inn by Captain Flint, in the company of Miranda Barlow. Charles Vane was saved from execution and Eleanor Guthrie still rules Nassau, without making too many terrible decisions. The Spanish Man O’War crew, led by Captain Flint, has just went ashore after a successful raid together with Charles Vane on the Ranger and Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on the Colonial Dawn. As Abigail Ashe arrive at the inn one night for a little night out, Max, Madi, Mrs. Barlow and Miss Guthrie tries to make the girl more relaxed and Anne Bonny brings a gift she’d better not have…
> 
> This is a (not requested!) gift to kaesaria, since her wonderful piece "Calypso's Blessing" makes me laugh so much every time I read it :)

”Is this the place?”  
”I think so. Fuck... Flint forgot to mention exactly how far off it was.”  
  
Billy hold the horse and Ben jumped off. The barn was small and hadn’t been used for years. But at least there was hay and an old bucket to get some fresh water in at the nearby river bank. They took care of the horse and Billy gazed at the house.  
  
”Flint said we could get some food in there, but we’ll sleep in the barn. If she comes back here and isn’t herself yet, I really don’t want her to catch me sleeping.”  
”Sounds wise.”  
  
They found some bread and cheese, and a pitcher with cider. Billy went through the cabinets and found a couple of blankets.  
  
”Lets go inside.”  
  
They left the house as Billy anxiously looked in all directions, in case of any of the women somehow had managed to escape and find them, but it was quiet. Billy sighed with relief as he followed Ben to the barn. The shared the food in silence. The cider was quite strong and after a while, when they’d finished eating, Billy’s worst irritation and discomfort went away and the men could laugh at the very strange situation. Ben had light blue eyes that glittered a bit in the half darkness.  
  
”Can I ask you something?”  
”Sure.”  
”Were you not at least a little bit curious?”  
”Fucking with mad women? No.”  
”But if there’d only been one of them? Whom would you’ve chosen?”  
”No one, seriously.”  
”Not even the Ashe girl?”  
”Absolutely not!”  
  
Billy got an almost terrified expression in his face and Ben laughed.  
  
”You know she’s a little taken with you?”  
”She’s mad.”  
”No, I mean, before this potion thing, or whatever it was.”  
”Yeah, right.”  
”Please, Billy… She’s looking at you like a devoted puppy.”  
”Never cared much for puppies, actually. Too stupid eyes.”  
  
Ben sighed.  
  
”You’re one of the most unromantic persons I’ve ever known.”  
”I’m not!”  
  
Realizing how stupid it sounded, Billy laughed and Ben joined in.  
  
”Is it that she’s not one of us? You know, a bit more…”  
”Civilized? Shy? Girly?”  
”Something like that, yeah.”  
”She’s just not my type.”  
”So what’s your type then?”  
  
Billy rolled his eyes.  
  
”God, you’re nosey!”  
”Gotta past the time in some way. Tell me, please? You like blondes?”  
”Sure.”  
”Like Eleanor?”  
”I’ve never looked at her in that way.”  
”Why? ’Cause she rules Nassau?”  
”That’s one really good reason, yes.”  
”What eye color do you prefer?”  
”Jesus, Ben… You sound like a boy who’s never been fucking kissed!”  
”Sitting in a cage, waiting for death doesn’t really raise your expectations.”  
”I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to be an asshole.”  
”You weren’t. I forget about it myself sometimes. And it’s not something you can really talk about, if you haven’t had some kind of similar experience.”  
  
Billy took a sip of the cider.  
  
”Do you know how I joined the crew?”  
”No.”  
”Was press ganged when I was about fourteen. My parents were anti impressment activists and printed pamphlets. I helped handing them out and one day the authorities caught me. They left the pamphlets on the street for my parents to find and put me on a ship. Worked as a slave for three years before Captain Flint and his crew boarded the ship and they, for some reason, saved me.”  
”Fourteen? Fuck, that's bad…”  
”Yeah, it was. I don’t think much about it anymore and it’s not the same as you went through, but maybe I understand some of it. Still can’t see a leather whip without thinking of those years, just don’t seem to get over it. Guess you just have to accept some things.”  
”I suppose… But, If you don’t mind…”  
”Mind what?”  
  
Ben's eyes glittered once again.  
  
”We were talking about eye color…”  
”Jesus… You won’t stop going on about this, are you?”  
”Not unless you order me to.”  
  
Ben smiled in a most teasing way and Billy cursed.  
  
”Fuck, you are annoying! Alright then, I like blue eyes. And before you ask: yes, I like your kind of blue. Happy now?”  
”It’s always nice with a compliment, especially from a pretty man.”  
”Wait… Don’t tell me you’re mad too?”  
”Not more than usual. I don’t feel any urge to knock you down like an animal.”  
”That’s a _huge_ relief, Ben. And now, if you don’t mind, I’d really like to get some sleep.”  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction that doesn’t follow the real story line in Black Sails at all. Abigail Ashe has been rescued from Edward Low and brought to Nassau Inn by Captain Flint, in the company of Miranda Barlow. Charles Vane was saved from execution and Eleanor Guthrie still rules Nassau, without making too many terrible decisions. The Spanish Man O’War crew, led by Captain Flint, has just went ashore after a successful raid together with Charles Vane on the Ranger and Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on the Colonial Dawn. As Abigail Ashe arrive at the inn one night for a little night out, Max, Madi, Mrs. Barlow and Miss Guthrie tries to make the girl more relaxed and Anne Bonny brings a gift she’d better not have…
> 
> This is a (not requested!) gift to kaesaria, since her wonderful piece "Calypso's Blessing" makes me laugh so much every time I read it :)

They went up to the barn. It was an unusually cold night and they made their quarters up on the old loft, that still had plenty of hay to make it comfortable. Billy hardly ever froze, but Ben had been sensitive to the weather since his captivity and the unfamiliar surroundings made him uncomfortable. He twisted and turned in the hay, stopping any attempt from Billy’s side to fall asleep.

”Are you sure no one will come?”  
”Yes, Ben, for the last time, I’m sure we’re safe here.”  
”Hate those walls… What about the ladder? What if someone sees it and…”  
”Christ, man! If I pull up the bloody ladder, you think you could at least try to relax a bit?”

Sounded more harsh than he intended, and without waiting for Ben to answer, Billy crawled to the ladder and pulled it up. He went back to Ben’s side, a bit closer than before.

”There. Can you sleep now?”  
”Hope so. Thank you.”  
”You’re welcome.”

They lay still for a while, without talking, yet Billy couldn’t sleep. The sound of Ben’s rapid breathing made it impossible to relax and the first mate sighed.

”What are you thinking of, Ben?”  
”What? Nothing… Why?”  
”You’re breathing as if you’ve been to battle.”  
”Just not very comfortable with walls. At sea it’s, of course, another thing, but ashore…”  
”Don’t need to explain. You know, the first year at the Walrus I had some problems with my sleep. Used to wake up, having nightmares and sweating like a pig. And then one night, after another bad dream, I guess the rest of the crew got tired of me waking them up so our ship surgeon at the time, Dr. Jensen, had me sleep in his lap like a child. Was too tired to be embarrassed and it helped. Whenever I had a nightmare, he used to hold me like that and after a couple of weeks, the nightmares stopped.”  
”No one mocked you about it?”  
”Not one. Was young and in a fucking terrible condition when they found me, so they all treated me very gently. Better than any so called civilized man had, except for my father. There’s no fucking mystery to me that you have a hard time sleeping behind something that reminds you of a cage.”

Ben shivered and Billy turned around and put a hand on his shoulder.

”Easy, Ben. It’s alright.”

Ben laughed a little.

”Actually I’m freezing. Aren’t you?”  
”Of course I am.”  
”And you don’t mind?”  
”I try to remember it’ll be far more cold just before dawn, so I’d better enjoy the warmth while I can.”  
”You’re one to raise spirit…” He shivered once more. ”Wish I had another blanket.”

Billy looked at him with an almost tender gaze and lay out his left arm.

”Crouch in.”

Didn’t have to offer that twice. Ben, who really was freezing quite much, rolled over and made Billy’s arm his pillow, butting himself close to the first mate. Billy put his right arm around Ben and placed the hand on his chest. Covered with the two blankets and the first mates warm body next to him, Ben stopped shiver after a while. He’d grabbed Billy’s hand as he snuggled in and the man didn’t seem to bother that he was still holding it. He actually entwined their fingers and hold him close. Ben sighed.

”You’re not uncomfortable with this, are you?”  
”Not at all. Why? Are you?”  
”No. I’m just not used to it.”  
”Believe me, neither am I.”  
”Can I ask you something, Billy?”  
”Can I stop you?”

The first mated sighed a little, but Ben could tell he was smiling and not in the least irritated. Ben swallowed.

”Do you even like women?”  
”Of course I do. I like Anne, I like Max and Mrs. Barlow as well. When they’re not mad, of course.”  
”What about Abigail Ashe? I know you said she’s like a puppy or something, but she clearly adores you.”  
”As I said: a puppy. I’m more of a cat person.”  
”But you kind of like dogs as well?”  
”They don’t generally disturb me, but I prefer to keep them at distance.”  
”And what am I?”  
”Sure as hell no dog…”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction that doesn’t follow the real story line in Black Sails at all. Abigail Ashe has been rescued from Edward Low and brought to Nassau Inn by Captain Flint, in the company of Miranda Barlow. Charles Vane was saved from execution and Eleanor Guthrie still rules Nassau, without making too many terrible decisions. The Spanish Man O’War crew, led by Captain Flint, has just went ashore after a successful raid together with Charles Vane on the Ranger and Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on the Colonial Dawn. As Abigail Ashe arrive at the inn one night for a little night out, Max, Madi, Mrs. Barlow and Miss Guthrie tries to make the girl more relaxed and Anne Bonny brings a gift she’d better not have…
> 
> This is a (not requested!) gift to kaesaria, since her wonderful piece "Calypso's Blessing" makes me laugh so much every time I read it :)

”Gentlemen, I really can’t stress this enough. We simply have to… change our tactics.”  
  
Rackham, trying to catch his breath as he was replaced by Vane at the door, sank down and breathed heavily. The women hadn’t shown any sign of quitting their intruding attempt. The last two hours, the most feared pirate captains in the Caribbean had found themselves taking cover at a brothel, locked inside one room and barricading the door with furniture like some victims of a house invasion.  
  
_And the filth coming from the other side of the door…_ It was one thing to hear Anne Bonny curse or Eleanor Guthrie make threats, but _this…_  
  
”Open the door, John and let me take a ride on Billy right now, or I’m getting back to my mother!”  
”Right now I wouldn’t stop you, Madi!”  
  
_And this…_  
  
”I know you’re there Eddie! Get me Billy right now, or I’ll shave your beard off and use it for pillow stuffing!”  
”The first one among you to use that name, will get a bullet through his head. And then I’ll shoot that Ashe girl as well!”  
  
_And this…_  
  
”Captain Flint! Where is my Billy Boy? I promise, I’ll take all of you back to England and have you hanged if you don’t hand over your gorgeous first mate!”  
”By all means, girl! I’d welcome it!”  
”James! Don’t you _dare_ deny me this, after all these years of waiting! You fucked my husband, and I have a right to some treats as well!”  
”I regret the moment I lay my eyes on you two!”  
  
_And this…_  
  
”John? If you don’t get me Billy, I’ll have someone take your other leg as well!”  
”Why, Max? My dignity wasn’t enough?”  
  
_And this…_  
  
”Charles! You are fucking banned from this island!”  
”Believe me, Eleanor, I’d like nothing more than to leave this fucking place!”  
  
_And then there was this…_  
  
”Fuck you Jack!”  
”Yeah, that’s right, darling! Just deny me the honor of an interesting insult!”  
  
Rackham turned to the other men.  
  
”Does any of you fine gentlemen have an idea on how to deal with this _stampede_ of mad women, now’s the time for a fucking brilliant idea. This door is about to collapse soon.”  
  
Blackbeard cleared his throat.  
  
”We have to beat them unconscious.”  
  
Vane snorted.  
  
” _Now_ who’s the mad person…”  
”So typical for an unmarried man to suggest something like that. Beat the high priestess unconscious…”  
  
Silver shook his head, but Flint scratched his beard.  
  
”Actually I think Mr. Teech here has got a point… We have to stop them in some way and they can’t harm themselves or others – not to mention this establishment – if they’re unconscious. It has to be done very careful, of course, but once they’re knocked out, we could get some control over this equally ridiculous and horrifying situation.”  
  
Blackbeard nodded.  
  
”Charles? Silver? Mr. Rackham? I think your women would prefer a little unconsciousness from making fools of themselves in Nassau, and the longer this takes, the more the risk of that will increase. And once they’ve come to their senses, I’m sure you’ll be able to explain everything for them and make them understand why you had to do it.”  
  
Vane sighed.  
  
”Whatever. I’m tired of this bullshit. What about you, Jack?”  
”Well, there’s no point in denying how awkward this situation is, or regretting we did not have Billy to deal with it.”  
  
John chuckled.  
  
”As a matter of fact, I don’t really think that would’ve helped. Billy doesn’t even like women.”  
  
Four pairs of wide open eyes turned to the one-legged man.  
  
”What? You didn’t… Oh, for fucks sake, _you didn’t know that_?!”  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction that doesn’t follow the real story line in Black Sails at all. Abigail Ashe has been rescued from Edward Low and brought to Nassau Inn by Captain Flint, in the company of Miranda Barlow. Charles Vane was saved from execution and Eleanor Guthrie still rules Nassau, without making too many terrible decisions. The Spanish Man O’War crew, led by Captain Flint, has just went ashore after a successful raid together with Charles Vane on the Ranger and Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on the Colonial Dawn. As Abigail Ashe arrive at the inn one night for a little night out, Max, Madi, Mrs. Barlow and Miss Guthrie tries to make the girl more relaxed and Anne Bonny brings a gift she’d better not have…
> 
> This is a (not requested!) gift to kaesaria, since her wonderful piece "Calypso's Blessing" makes me laugh so much every time I read it :)

Billy could feel the tense in the other man’s body and he stroke the hand he was holding very light with his thumb. He hadn’t lay like this with a man since last time he got laid, and it had been a while since he had sex. At least three months, maybe more. The storm, the war and the work that followed it, had kept him occupied and the Nassau Inn didn’t have what he needed anyway. He wasn’t one of those men jumping with anticipation after a time at sea. Of course, you could always get a quick blow job from a mate once in a while, but men who preferred pussy generally weren’t that good with their mouths and Billy often chose to handle his need on his own. He’d made at least three or four men in the crew really happy and equally disappointed over the years, not because they liked men, but because Billy was damn good with his mouth and a therefore a very good substitute for a woman while on sea. Too bad for the men, they weren’t very good and Billy grew tired of exchanging sweetness that wasn’t nearly as sweet for him as for the temporary partner, much to the men's disappointment.   
  
Sex had simply become something he could enjoy every once in a while, but too rarely to have his rational mind waste any time longing when he knew nothing but frustration would come out of it. Sometimes he actually longed more for kisses and cuddles and had tried it out with a girl at the Nassau Inn a couple of times some years ago. No sex, just the embrace of a woman, but not once had he felt the urge to fuck, or even touch her more than necessary. And it had been a nice, sweet girl. Blonde with blue eyes and a friendly smile.   
  
Since the men on the ship weren’t appealing to him at all in that way, Billy had come to the conclusion that sex just maybe wasn’t his thing, at least not as it seemed to be for most men. He sure enjoyed it when he had the opportunity to be with a beautiful man, he just didn’t crave it. But laying in the darkness with Ben, just holding him, actually felt really nice. Ben’s neck was just in the right angle and distance for a light kiss. The man sighed heavily as Billy’s lips touched him and the man backed.   
  
”No-no-no, Billy… Don’t turn away now!”   
”You sighed.”   
”Out of relief! I’ve been trying to figure you out for months, Billy! Why didn’t you tell me?”   
  
Ben turned around and faced the apparently astonished first mate.   
  
”Why would I’ve told you that…?”  
”Because I thought it was _fucking obvious_ how I looked at you!”   
  
Billy gulped. And blushed. And threw his gaze in every possible direction except Ben's, totally unaware of how revealing that was. The blonde man rolled his eyes.   
  
”If you don’t say something within five seconds, I’ll fucking kiss you and you’re NOT turning aw…”   
  
_Away._ Well, it was hard to make threats while having Billy Bones lips pressed at your own, or his tongue in your mouth, his hands on… well, everywhere. They let go to catch their breath and while panting, the first mate quickly undressed, throwing shirt, belt and boots in the hay, having Ben’s eyes turning wider and wider as Billy tugged down his trousers and caught him in another kiss.   
  
_What’s fucking happening to me?_   
  
The first mate’s mind spun as he tumbled around in the hay with this absolutely gorgeous man, kissing, fondling and squeezing every piece of Ben’s beautiful body he could possibly reach. _He wasn’t one of those men jumping with anticipation after a time at sea._ Right…   
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction that doesn’t follow the real story line in Black Sails at all. Abigail Ashe has been rescued from Edward Low and brought to Nassau Inn by Captain Flint, in the company of Miranda Barlow. Charles Vane was saved from execution and Eleanor Guthrie still rules Nassau, without making too many terrible decisions. The Spanish Man O’War crew, led by Captain Flint, has just went ashore after a successful raid together with Charles Vane on the Ranger and Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on the Colonial Dawn. As Abigail Ashe arrive at the inn one night for a little night out, Max, Madi, Mrs. Barlow and Miss Guthrie tries to make the girl more relaxed and Anne Bonny brings a gift she’d better not have…
> 
> This is a (not requested!) gift to kaesaria, since her wonderful piece "Calypso's Blessing" makes me laugh so much every time I read it :)

The inn was closed. Well, not officially, but the alarm, the shouts and curses that could be heard down to the serving room, made Mr. Garrett quite certain this was not a very good day for horny men to pay a visit. Not that too many costumers would come at this hour. It was still early in the morning.  
  
”Oh, Mr. Garrett! Thank god I found you!”  
”Idelle? What in earths name happened here?”  
”You wouldn’t believe me… You can’t _imagine_ how released I am to find you! Have you seen anyone else close to the inn this morning?”  
”No, I have not. What’s happening? Any deaths? The plague?!”  
”No, no, nothing like that… Oh, I can’t even _begin_ to describe it! Come and see for yourself and pray to God no one else will see this, or we and the whole island will have _very_ serious problems! Come quickly!”  
  
Neither Mr. Garrett or Idelle were, for obvious reasons, of the squeamish kind. But the scene occurring from the view at the half closed door was… well, how to put it… _a bit shocking_. Not to mention the words coming out of there:  
  
”What the hell!? I thought that brew only worked with Billy! Madi, darling, please don’t pull my leg off!”  
”Then put your third leg inside me, dear husband!”  
” _Good lord_ , wife! We’re still not alone in here and I’m _whacked_!”  
”Which makes it all much more joyful, dear husband. Sharing the greatest joys in life with your dearest friends, what could be sweeter?”  
  
”Yeah, apparently… you were… wrong, John! Christ, Anne, show some _dignity_!”  
”I’m a murderer, Jack. When was the last time you saw any dignity in me, idiot?”  
”Did you hear?! Everyone: she didn’t say ’fuck you, Jack’!”  
”Fuck me, Jack! Me!”  
”Oh, glorious day… And everyone here heard it, darling! You all heard it, right? Come straddle me again, my sweet, ferocious little murderer! What’s that, Max?”  
”I’m sitting on your face, Jack, what does it look like? Make better use of your witty tongue!”  
”Paradise… I’m in _paradise_!”  
  
”Eleanor, we’re gonna regret this later and I’m fucking _sore_ … uh… _er_. Damn, that was a new one…”  
”Shut up, Chaz!”  
”You never call me that…?”  
”Oh yeah? There’s a lot of things I don’t call you – in front of you, stallion!”  
”Told you she calls me that, Jack! Oooh… _sweetheart, you’re flooding over_ … Is this even possible?!”  
  
”Peel this little thing off me! _Behave yourself_ , young lady! I warn you, Ms. Ashe, I have a gun!”  
”Yes, and I’d like you to fire it off inside me again, Mr. Teech!”  
”Witch potions or not, I swear the young ladies nowadays have no dignity left!”  
”Who asked for bloody dignity, Mr. Teech? I want to _fuck_!”  
  
”At last, all mine, James!”  
”I’ve _always_ been yours, Miranda! And especially the last hours!”  
”Actually you were most of all Thomas’…”  
”So were you!”  
”Right… On all four and the second hole, love?”  
”Everyone: THIS DOESN’T LEAVE THIS ROOM!”  
  
Mr. Garrett very firmly took Idelles hand, put a finger to his lips and they began to escape as silent as possible.  
  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction that doesn’t follow the real story line in Black Sails at all. Abigail Ashe has been rescued from Edward Low and brought to Nassau Inn by Captain Flint, in the company of Miranda Barlow. Charles Vane was saved from execution and Eleanor Guthrie still rules Nassau, without making too many terrible decisions. The Spanish Man O’War crew, led by Captain Flint, has just went ashore after a successful raid together with Charles Vane on the Ranger and Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on the Colonial Dawn. As Abigail Ashe arrive at the inn one night for a little night out, Max, Madi, Mrs. Barlow and Miss Guthrie tries to make the girl more relaxed and Anne Bonny brings a gift she’d better not have…
> 
> This is a (not requested!) gift to kaesaria, since her wonderful piece "Calypso's Blessing" makes me laugh so much every time I read it :)

”Good morning, sweetheart.”  
  
Billy turned his head and peered at he man leaning over his shoulder.  
  
”Morning, kitty…”  
”Yeah, you made me purr last night, alright…”  
”Oh, shut up!”  
  
He was sore, not even close to well-rested and his underbelly ached in the most… _pleasant_ way. It wasn’t that Billy hadn’t fucked men, even though it had happened very rarely. But the molly boys in Tortuga had always seemed far too girlish and the men surrounding him on daily basis… well, they weren’t exactly Gods gifts to mankind, whatever they tried to tell themselves. Thing was, men like _Ben_ usually didn’t come in his way and Billy recalled some _very_ different kind of noises Ben had made him utter… The sore first mate pulled out his arm, caught the smiling man in his arms and kissed him.  
  
”I’m not sure if I was rescued from a trap, or got caught in one yesterday, kitty. Haven’t been this sore since riding that storm.”  
”You’re not sore _everywhere_ , I hope?”  
”You’ve got to be kidding me… Sure you didn’t drink any of that witch potion?”  
”Not one drop, but you are a very intoxicating man, Billy Bones, and to be honest I think I got a bit hooked on you last night. If I remember it correctly, it happened somewhere between ’ _damn, you’re an amazing kisser_ ’ and ’ _if you keep doing that, I’m gonna come in no fucking time_ ’.”  
”If you’re trying to make me blush again…”  
”Then I’ve succeeded, yes I know.”  
  
Ben, who during the conversation had… _woke them up_ , quickly made the first mate straddle him and put the… _well used_ bottle from last night in his hand.  
  
”Ben, I’m really not sure if…”  
”As I said, you made me purr last night, darling, or didn’t you hear it?”  
”Oh, I heard it alright… And so did every living creature within a square mile distance.”  
”So… would you not have me make _you_ purr like that?”  
  
Billy threw a helpless look at the man with the glittery eyes who already… _pushed_ his nether parts at the first mates not yet _visited_ area, clearly disturbing the inner… _peace_. He just shook his head and laughed. Considering what evening and night he’d had, was there really any reason to restrain himself at this point? He leaned down and kissed the blonde man.  
  
”Alright, kittie… Make me purr…”  
  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction that doesn’t follow the real story line in Black Sails at all. Abigail Ashe has been rescued from Edward Low and brought to Nassau Inn by Captain Flint, in the company of Miranda Barlow. Charles Vane was saved from execution and Eleanor Guthrie still rules Nassau, without making too many terrible decisions. The Spanish Man O’War crew, led by Captain Flint, has just went ashore after a successful raid together with Charles Vane on the Ranger and Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on the Colonial Dawn. As Abigail Ashe arrive at the inn one night for a little night out, Max, Madi, Mrs. Barlow and Miss Guthrie tries to make the girl more relaxed and Anne Bonny brings a gift she’d better not have…
> 
> This is a (not requested!) gift to kaesaria, since her wonderful piece "Calypso's Blessing" makes me laugh so much every time I read it :)
> 
> Please comment if you like - I love comments <3

Most of the furniture were broken – or at least damaged in some way. Clothes and weapons were scattered all over the place, liquor bottles were smashed into pieces and in all this… _quarters of chaos_ , the most feared and famous of all pirate captains in the Caribbean lay conked out in every corner, butt naked with empty eyes and various amount of bruises. At what was left of the more stable furniture, the most prominent and powerful women known to the world of thieves and slaughters, were tied up with sheets and apparently unconscious. Vane, who looked as if he’d been buried alive once again, nodded at Rackham.

”I worry I might be getting religious, Jack.”  
”What on _Earth_ are you raving about, Charles? Don’t tell me you ate or drank something strange?”  
”Only like… five tastes of pussy… Do you think the monastery life would suit me? If I’m not wrong, there are some fucking monks living on Cat Island… Maybe they need some new recruits…”  
”Normally I would ask if you wanted me to hit you with something hard, but right now I’m more keen on finding the coordinates to any island free from women… _If_ I was able to stand… James, what about you?”  
”Actually I have second thoughts about England. Maybe I should go back there and let them hang me. I mean, at least it would be over much quicker…”  
”Hear, hear…”  
”Amen to that… Wait, Edward… Hey, are you still with us? John, pinch him!”  
”I think he passed out… Oi, Mr. Teach, talk to us!”

The old man opened his eyes.

”Are there any more of them left? The… _wild creatures_.”

Rackham looked at the tied up women.

”They’re under control. For now.”  
”God be praised!”

John, who’d lost his wooden leg somewhere in the room, threw a glance at Charles and then Blackbeard.

”This religious thing… you guys think it’s contagious?”  
”I’m pretty sure it’ll past. Are we sure _they_ can’t move when they wake up?”

Flint looked at Miranda, who’s hair was in a total mess, as she slept peacefully on the floor, seemingly unaware of the captive state she was in – and the mayhem she and her friends had caused. Rackham nodded.

”I even poured water on the sheets. I’m sure we’re safe now, but I would recommend all of you to keep something useful to cause a mild concussion with, _very_ close at hand for now.”

Vane tried to rise, only to get caught in a droop, groaning.

”Where the fuck are Billy and Ben?”  
”Lucky for them, Chaz, they managed to escape the massacre.”  
”Bastards. To abandon their brothers...”

Flint looked at Vane.

”I recall _someone_ in here who said something like ’ _it’s only five of them, I’m sure you can last_ ’.”  
”And _I_ recall a certain ginger who found it quite amusing.”  
”That man no longer exist…”

Rackham got a tormented look in his eyes.

”The next time I express any form of fear towards Anne’s knives, please remind me of this.”  
”And I should’ve listened to you, Jack…”  
”About what, John?”  
”When you told me not get married…”

A unanimous murmur spread in the room and just as the men were about to fall back into exhaustion, steps were approaching and the door went up. Billy and Ben just starred at the staggering scene: the broken furniture, the tied up women covered with what used to be drapes and their colleges… _Holy shit, their fucking colleges!_ Bruised, naked and far too exhausted and sore even to cover themselves. When Blackbeard saw the two men, an almost pious smile appeared in his red, sweaty face.

”Praise the Lord! We are saved!”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction that doesn’t follow the real story line in Black Sails at all. Abigail Ashe has been rescued from Edward Low and brought to Nassau Inn by Captain Flint, in the company of Miranda Barlow. Charles Vane was saved from execution and Eleanor Guthrie still rules Nassau, without making too many terrible decisions. The Spanish Man O’War crew, led by Captain Flint, has just went ashore after a successful raid together with Charles Vane on the Ranger and Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on the Colonial Dawn. As Abigail Ashe arrive at the inn one night for a little night out, Max, Madi, Mrs. Barlow and Miss Guthrie tries to make the girl more relaxed and Anne Bonny brings a gift she’d better not have…
> 
> This is a (not requested!) gift to kaesaria, since her wonderful piece "Calypso's Blessing" makes me laugh so much every time I read it :)
> 
> Please comment if you like - I love comments <3

Billy stared at the men. Then the women. And the men. And the women…  
  
”What… the _fuck_ happened here?”  
  
Rackham cleared his throat.  
  
”Good morning to you too, Billy. And Ben. Looking refreshed. I’m still not sure about what actually happened here earlier, but _right now_ I believe we have a situation with two cases of newly found religiousness, a sudden longing for English soil, second thoughts about the married state, a lost fear of being butchered and overall a different view on the concept of celibacy. So, what have you fine gentlemen been up to?”  
  
Silver coughed, looking all hollow-eyed at the amazed men in the doorway.  
  
”And before you make even the _slightest little hint_ of feeling any kind of soreness from _your_ night, please remember I’ve got a long fucking memory…”  
  
Billy threw a glance at the bottles.  
  
”What exactly _was_ that?”  
  
Vane closed his eyes with an expression of pain in his face.  
  
”Whatever it was, I’ll make sure Eleanor ban it from the island under pain of death for anyone who brings in even a sip of that again… Before I enter the monastery.”  
  
Teech’s smile became even more pious.  
  
”God has sent you here, to help us…”  
  
Flint sighed.  
  
”As you two fugitives can see, the situation has taken a turn from dealing with mad women, to a complete questioning and reevaluation of life choices. And with Teech, a possible case of apoplexy.”  
  
Rackham looked at them with a irritated little smile.  
  
”I don’t mean to be demanding or rude, since I’m sure you’ve had a _very_ rough night, but could you two love birds perhaps stop staring at this little wreckage and offer some _fucking assistance_?”  
  
The following hours Billy and Ben, assisted by Idelle and Mr. Garrett, prepared sick quarters, tended to wounds and bruises, made chicken broth (”good for regaining strength”, Idelle alleged) and kept a close eye on the women, who all seemed to be very confused, impossibly pliable and most of all totally unaware of what had happened and the fact that they’d chased Billy Bones, demanded his cock and then fucked their men senseless.  
  
They all surrounded the first mate, begging for his forgiveness, very upset about how they’d been running after him. Vane, Silver, Flint, Blackbeard and Rackham exchanged looks of men not quite believing what they were witnessing, and the latter put down his bowl with chicken broth and cleared his throat.  
  
”Excuse me, gentlemen. As no one here seems to find the right words, as usual I’m gonna give voice to what I assume we are all asking ourselves: Are we still unconscious and dreaming this up, or are our women actually begging _Billy_ for forgiveness?”  
  
Vane looked at him an empty gaze.  
  
"I don't know and I'm not sure I care, but if we don't find a monastery, I think I'll try to fuck men from now on."  
  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction that doesn’t follow the real story line in Black Sails at all. Abigail Ashe has been rescued from Edward Low and brought to Nassau Inn by Captain Flint, in the company of Miranda Barlow. Charles Vane was saved from execution and Eleanor Guthrie still rules Nassau, without making too many terrible decisions. The Spanish Man O’War crew, led by Captain Flint, has just went ashore after a successful raid together with Charles Vane on the Ranger and Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on the Colonial Dawn. As Abigail Ashe arrive at the inn one night for a little night out, Max, Madi, Mrs. Barlow and Miss Guthrie tries to make the girl more relaxed and Anne Bonny brings a gift she’d better not have…
> 
> This is a (not requested!) gift to kaesaria, since her wonderful piece "Calypso's Blessing" makes me laugh so much every time I read it :)
> 
> Please comment if you like - I love comments <3

Sane and sorry or not, after some days of taking care of the victims from the attack as well as the partly trashed inn, one of the ladies still made Billy feel very nervous. Abigail Ashe, despite being herself again, kept looking at him in a very peculiar way – and his bruised collegues seemed to be a little bit too amused by that.  
  
One evening, as Billy was attaching some of the ripped off buttons in Jack’s trousers – Anne didn’t quite have the right handle or patience with such delicate things as needles – Abigail made him company by the fire as she pieced Blackbeard’s shirt. Ben helped Max and Eleanor with the inn and Billy, being unusually tired, wanted nothing else but take to their quarters, crawl into the blankets and cuddle with Ben. Abigail, being the very model picture of virtious behavior with her elegant, skilled fingers quickly making poor Blackbeard’s shirt almost as good as new, tried to talk to the first mate.  
  
”You seem to be very handy with the needle, Billy.”  
”Well, that’s something you’ll learn while at sea, Ms. Ashe.”  
”Why won’t you call me by my christian name?”  
”Don’t know, actually. Guess it seems… improper.”  
”But we’re hardly completly strangers anymore.”  
”I guess not. I could call you Abigail if you wish to.”  
”I’d like that, yes.”  
”Alright then, Abigail it is.”  
  
They fall silent, much to Billy’s release and he finished Jack’s trousers and took to John’s jacket. Madi was very good with sewing, but an even better cook, so she spent this evening in the kitchen, trying to make her ”helper” John not to set it on fire. Mostly, the redhead pirate captain spent time rebuilding the broken furniture, sharpen weapons and watch over the Colonial Dawn as well as the Ranger. The scent of grilled salmon and freshly baked bread spread at the inn and Billy, who was hungry and longed for Ben, wondered in silent if the sweet man were as good by the cooking fire, as between the sheets.  
  
”Billy? May I ask you something?”  
  
_What was it with people constantly feeling the urge to ask him things?_  
  
”Yes, of course.”  
”I’ve kind of noticed you don’t, well, pay the same sort of _visits_ here as the other men.”  
  
Fuck. He should’ve known it would come to this, sooner or later. He kept his focus on the needle.  
  
”You’re not the first one finding that odd, but the truth is I’m not interested.”  
”That must be quite unusual. Even in the civilized world, most men would pay such visits.”  
”Well… not all men has a thing for women.”  
”Maybe you’re not the marrying kind.”  
  
This was about to turn into a conversation Billy didn’t like at all. In one way he didn’t give a shit about what this little girl thought about him fucking a man and he was quite sure his collegues knew about it. This was Nassau and both Vane and Rackham had men in their crews being totally open with their all-male relationships. And besides, Abigail already knew about Max and Eleanor – and Anne and Max. On the other hand, Abigail was a sweet and quite clever girl who most certanly would adjust very well in this new world, especially with good help from the other women. The first mate tried to look and sound as friendly as he could, despite being tired, hungry and quite frankly starving for his lover.  
  
”I don’t fall in love with women, Abigail. Never have.” He swallowed. ”I like men.”  
  
_You’re a sweet girl with puppy eyes and delicate little hands, and the man who want you will be a lucky bastard if you want him, but I’m not that man and even if I didn’t have Ben, I could never be the man you’d want me to be._  
  
The darkhaired girl stayed her hand.  
  
”It seems… as if there are so many things I have to get used to in this place.”  
”Do you miss England?”  
”Yes, but I guess the time will help me adjust. Captain Flint, he said your came from Kensington.”  
”I did.”  
”Don’t you miss it?”  
”Not anymore. I’ve spent more years here than in England. First The Walrus and then the Spanish Man O’War have been my home.”  
”Never wished to settle?”  
”You mean like grow crops or become a trader? Never. I belong at sea.”  
  
_And in Ben’s arms, Abigail Ashe. It’s really early but I’m so tired now, and what ever you think you see in me, I’m sure you’ll see me in a very different light when we get to know each other better. I’m a murderer, a thief and a brute with more blood on my hands than exists in your body. Seing me sitting here by the fire, sewing as if I was a farmers wife, isn’t even close to a fair picture of me._  
  
”And I’m in love with Ben. Guess it must seem strange and even wrong to you...”  
”Many things here are strange to me, Billy. But I think I’ll get used to it. You did, didn’t you?”  
  
She sounded begging, as if she needed some assurance she’d not be lost here. Billy smiled friendly at her.  
  
”And you will to. I think you’re adjusting very good already, and you have some of the best life guards and tutors in the whole Caribbean at hand in Mrs. Barlow, Ms. Guthrie, Ms. Bonny and Madam Max. But if you need someone to talk to, I’m here for you, as a friend.”  
  
Abigail smiled, seemingly more relaxed by his words.  
  
”Thank you, Billy. I really appreciate that. Maybe you should take to your bed soon. You look tired.”  
”I am.”  
  
He rose from the chair and put some more fuel to the fire. In the same moment, Madi showed up in the doorway.  
  
”Supper is served.”  
  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan fiction that doesn’t follow the real story line in Black Sails at all. Abigail Ashe has been rescued from Edward Low and brought to Nassau Inn by Captain Flint, in the company of Miranda Barlow. Charles Vane was saved from execution and Eleanor Guthrie still rules Nassau, without making too many terrible decisions. The Spanish Man O’War crew, led by Captain Flint, has just went ashore after a successful raid together with Charles Vane on the Ranger and Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on the Colonial Dawn. As Abigail Ashe arrive at the inn one night for a little night out, Max, Madi, Mrs. Barlow and Miss Guthrie tries to make the girl more relaxed and Anne Bonny brings a gift she’d better not have…
> 
> This is a (not requested!) gift to kaesaria, since her wonderful piece "Calypso's Blessing" makes me laugh so much every time I read it :)
> 
> Please comment if you like - I love comments <3

As expected, the religious symptoms among the recovering men seemed to decline quite fast, but when it came to… carnal activities, the most feared pirate captains in the Caribbean clearly felt inspired by the monastic life. Since their women also felt a bit… sore for the next days, it wasn’t really a problem. At least not until a week or so had past. Miranda and Abigail, who didn’t took part in intimate company with other women, clearly felt the abscense of male company more.  
  
The only ones feeling completely content with the situation, were of course Billy and Ben. The sounds that could be heard from their quarters during the dark hours, had different effects on the victims of the mysterious beverage.  
  
Hearing Billy’s groan of pleasure had Rackham asking himself why Anne used to be so silent in bed. The sound of cracking bedposts made Max thinking about if she should tie Eleanore up again and go down on her more regular. Flint, listening to Ben’s ”oh fuck, Billy, you’re just… _fucking amazing_ ”, wondered how life would’ve been if he’d dared to make a move on the first mate before he hooked up with Ben. Miranda thought about the time when the three of them, Thomas, James and herself, had shared a bed and if maybe, just _maybe_ , there was a tiny chance to make another arrangement with a man they both liked. Of course, no one could replace Thomas, but it was certainly worth investigating.  
  
In another room, Blackbeard waited in fear for the soft, yet insistent sounds from the two men to stop, so his pulse would slow down and allow him to sleep. Before he tuck in, he made sure he had a big belt on. It wasn’t very comfortable, but at least he’d have a chance to prevent another attack, if it was to happen again. Anne, sleeping soundly on Rackhams chest, dreamt sweet dreams of knife attacks and burning down kitchens. Eleanor turned in her bed with frustration and noticed Charles once again had taken to the couch. _He_ seemed to sleep really well, indeed, snoring heavily.  
  
Abigail, who'd finally let go of some of her English manners had, when discovering she couldn’t sleep, simply left her bed and crawled up next to John and Madi, who kindly enough offered her the middle spot. All snuggled down with John’s mouth at her neck and her nose buried between Madis breasts, the sound of Billy clearly reaching orgasm next door, made her smile. Living in an uncivilized, immoral world, clearly had _many_ virtues.    
  
THE END


End file.
